


Training Wheels

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account), talktothemspooky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bratty Tyler, Daddy Josh, Dom Josh, Fluff, Kitten Tyler, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obedience, Playdates, Smut, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothemspooky/pseuds/talktothemspooky
Summary: The adventures of Little Tyler and Daddy Josh. Enjoy~





	1. I Love Everything You Do

**Author's Note:**

> all right all right motherfuckers

"Baby boy, I'm home!"

Tyler jumped up from his pile of toys, running to his daddy with arms outstretched.

"Dada!" He giggled, burying his face in Josh's chest.

"Misssed you."

"I missed you too, princess. Were you a good kitten while I was gone?"

"Yeah daddy I was, I played all day an' then I watched TV an' when you came home I was still playin' with my toys," Tyler stuck his tongue between his teeth, soft hands clutching a stuffed kitty named Spooky.

"You didn't touch yourself, did you? Or eat any sweets without permission?"

"No daddy," Tyler sucked on his thumb, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"No thumb-sucking. Use your paci, baby."

The little popped his thumb out, scrambling over to his playpen and digging around for the pink pacifier he loved.

"Daddy, help..?" He held up the clip on his paci, eyes wide and innocent.

Josh sighed, smiling and clipping the pacifier onto Tyler's lingerie.

An odd combination, he thought; panties and garter belts mixed with binkys and sippy cups.

The brunette grinned, popping the paci into his mouth and sucking happily on the soft plastic.

"Oh, yeah! Daddy, I drawed you a pitchur!" Tyler squeaked, scrambling over to his playpen to pick up a piece of paper with scribbles of flowers and aliens on it.

It just melted Josh's heart they way his princess said certain words.

"Oh thank you, baby, here, give it to daddy and he'll hang it up on the fridge," Josh made sure to use only the bright pink sparkly magnets when putting drawings on display; Tyler's rule.

When he came back Tyler was absentmindedly watching cartoons, snuggling a stuffed bear and playing with the strap on his pacifier.

Josh picked his little up, earning a squeal and pudgy thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Scared me, daddy." Tyler nuzzled his face into the bigger man's chest, his speech muffled by the plastic in his mouth.

"Sorry baby, I just can't be without touching you for so long," He murmured, swaying back and forth gently, his steady heartbeat relieving Tyler of any stress.

Tyler felt lips start to suck gently on his neck, ghosting over love bites and hickies from days, weeks before.

"Mmpnn daddy.." He mumbled, shifting when Josh start to lick that one sensitive spot just below his jawline.

"Don' wanna righ' now."

"It's okay, baby. You want daddy to touch you and make you feel nice?"

Tyler nodded.  
There was a difference between feeling nice and feeling good; nice meant gentle touches and soothing words, while feeling good meant being fucked senseless into the mattress.

Word choice was important in their house.

The little was laid down on the couch, bottom lip stuck out slightly at the loss of contact.

Josh smiled, starting to place tiny wet kisses all along Tyler's tummy and thick hips, nimble fingers massaging circles into his thighs.

"Feel nice, love?"

"Mmhm. 'ank you dada," Tyler moaned contentedly, twirling a finger in his fluffy brown hair.

"You're welcome, honey. Anything for my little boy."

*

"Time for your nap, baby."

"Nooo dada, don' wanna take a nap!" Tyler pouted, crossing his arms.

Josh pursed his lips, continuing to dress Tyler in a pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt.

The little kicked his legs weakly, trying to wriggle out of his daddy's grasp.

"Daddy-"

"Hush baby, here, take your sippy." Josh held a pink and white sippy cup to Tyler's lips, the brunette sucking eagerly.

Warm milk, his favorite.

The boy rubbed his eyes after the cup was drained, small whimpers escaping his lips.

"You wanna sleep in your big boy bed or in daddy's bed?"

"'M a big boy dada," Tyler yawned, reaching up for Josh.

He was carried to his bedroom, a small space with pastels and childlike decorations sprawled throught the place.

"Here we go, baby," Josh laid Tyler down, handing him Spooky and pulling the down-filled comforter up to his chest.

Tyler shoved his paci back into his mouth, clutching the stuffed kitten and smiling gratefully.

"You sleep well, all right, princess?" Josh murmured, stroking Tyler's hair softly.

"I'll try daddy.." He mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Okay. I love you, baby boy."

"Wuve chu too dada."

Josh kissed his little's forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him, a baby monitor in his hand.

Tyler turned over to his side, fiddling with the bow around Spooky's neck while humming quietly.

He started to toss and turn, and finally, after not being able to find a comfortable position, he just sat up and started to play with the stuffies in his bed.

"Princess," Josh's voice crackled through the baby monitor, making the brunette jump.

"Are you still awake?"

"Ummmm, no?" Tyler giggled, crawling out of bed to grab his toys from the light pink box in the corner.

"Tyler, go to sleep."

"But I don' wannaaa!" He whined, arguing with the plastic monitor.

"Tyler," Josh's voice had a warning tone.

"Mmnnm!" Tyler shook his head, sticking his chin out importantly.

He heard Josh's footsteps and his stomach dropped as he thought about the punishment he would get.

"What has gotten _into_ you? What makes you think you can just skip naptime, angel?" Josh stood with his arms crossed, Tyler looking down quietly from the floor.

"Look at me when I speak tp you."

Tyler sniffed, looking up with watery eyes.

"'M sorry, dada, I'll go t'sleep now," He mumbled, standing and waddling over to the bed.

"Thank you." Josh sat next to his little, carding his fingers through soft hair.

"You know daddy only does these things because he loves you, right kitten?"

"N'know dada, I'm sorry I was a bad boy," Tyler mewled, wiping his eyes.

"It's okay, princess. You're not a bad boy, kitten, you just have to be a good kitten okay? Good kittens get rewarded, remember?"

Tyler nodded, hugging his stuffy.

"All right. Try to get some sleep, 'kay baby? Don't want you to be tired and grumpy." Josh smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Okay dada," The brunette whispered, closing his eyes and sighing at how comforting his daddy's touch was.

"I love you."

"Mmm," Josh looked down and realized Tyler had fallen asleep in his arms.

He gently laid his little down, making sure he was covered and warm before walking out quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Oh, the joy Tyler brought to Josh's life was just too much to explain, he thought.

Too much to explain.


	2. Put My Heart Inside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy to the rescue

About an hour and a half later, Josh starts making dinner, knowing his love will be hungry after his nap. He's making Tyler's favorite; dinosaur nuggets and Mac and Cheese (with the shaped noodles of course.)

He's about to pour the noodles into the boiling pot of water, but his actions are put on pause due to a heart breaking wail coming from the baby monitor. 

Josh drops everything, shuts off the stove and oven, then rushes downstairs to Tyler's room, feet moving as quick and his thoughts. His anxiety always acted up when something was wrong with his Angel. Josh's mind starts racing as he thinks of the different scenarios that his baby boy could be facing right now.

Josh reaches Tyler's door. Already he can beat faint whines and whimpers. Josh freezes as he places his hand on the door knob. His body stops moving as he listens to the distressed noises, separated by the large double doors. 

Josh hears something else though that forces his body to barge into the room without though. 

Tyler sniffles as he lets out a desperate plea. 

"D-daddy?" Is all he can manage before another round of broken sobs bound through him.

Josh opens the door quickly, but doesn't slam it, knowing it may startle the younger boy. Tyler is sitting on the corner of the bed, up against the wall, clutching Spooky and other stuffies to his chest.'  
" Baby boy, my love... what's the matter?" Josh asks rushing to his boyfriend's side.

Tyler drops his toys and scrambles into his Daddy's lap. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck and crumbles in his arms. 

"D-daddy, Dadda, Joshie!" Tyler cries into Josh's chest, "I had a dream you-." A whimper cuts off his thoughts. "Y-you left me because I was too fat and babyish!" Tyler finally says. Josh's feels his heart drop into his stomach. He can't help but let a few tears slip out of his eyes before they're quickly wiped away. 

"Tyler, look at me." Josh says softly tilting Tyler's head up towards him. "I am so madly in love with you. Every little bit of you. You're big boy self and your little self. I love everything from your voice, the way you mumble in your sleep, the way you always loved to be held or carried around, your absolutely gorgeous body-" Josh pauses to rub his hands up Tyler's back. "And everything in between. You're my angel, my prince, my world, the love of my life... my everything. You make me so so happy darling. I can't picture my life without you. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Don't worry your pretty little mind. I'm never going anywhere without you." Josh wipes a couple silent tears of Tyler's and his own.

Tyler sighs happily and giggles. He sniffles and clears jos throat before speaking. "Thank you daddy. I love you so much too. I would say how you make me feel, but I'm bad with big words." He blushed softly.

Josh can't help but chuckle. "That's okay, little one. I know what you mean. Now, how 'bout you and I go into our room, and take a nap in there together. Maybe you'll feel safer I'm there with you." He begins to rub his hands gently over Tyler's soft, pudgy thighs to relax him. 

Tyler nods sleepily while bracketing his legs around Josh waist. Josh places his hands under Tyler's thighs and hoist him up off the bed and into his arms. The whole walk to their shared bedroom consisted of: Josh pressing kisses wherever he could on Tyler's body, and whispering soft, sweet words into the little's ear.

Once the reach the bedroom, Josh places Tyler on the large king sized bed. Tyler crawls under the plush, fluffy comforter as he waits for his daddy to change into "sleepy clothes." 

Josh joins Tyler under the sheet after putting on gray sweatpants and ditching his shirt. Tyler immediately scoots to Josh, curling into his side while their interlaced fingers rest atop Josh's chest. A color tattooed arm curls around Tyler protectively, tracing his fingers over Tyler's lower back soothingly. 

"Dream sweetly for me, little bear." Josh leans down and presses a soft kiss to Tyler's lips. Tyler smiles and shuts his eyes. "I love you."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you super duper much." Tyler lets out a yawn while Josh giggles and kisses the forehead, pressed into his side. 

The two drift off to sleep. Calm, relaxing sleep. Tyler dreams of stuffies, kisses, and Josh's yellow curls. Josh dreams of brown fluffy hair and rainy cuddle days. All is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i'm talktothemspooky, y'all can call me jess or jessica or jessie whatever you want. soooo this is my first fic ever,,, my writing might suck so bare with me. i'm so excited to work on this story though with one of my great frens who has a mind as sinful and mine ;)) hope  
> y'all enjoy !
> 
> <3 - jess


	3. Is It True That Pain Is Beauty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit of smut for you savage children 
> 
>  
> 
> do they show who writes these chapters?? 
> 
> well hi i did chapters one now three im joshdungivesmelife that really weird chick that wrote the 85 or something chapter long smut train hello
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lmao yeah this chapter takes place on Xmas eve sorry

"Daddy."

"Dada."

"Joshhhiee.."

"Joshua!"

Tyler was pawing at his boyfriend's face, pink fingernails squishing Josh's cheeks.

"Whua-baby boy?" Josh looked up groggily, eyes half-open.

"Hi daddy," Tyler rubbed his eye, yawning.

"Sleep good?"

"Mmhm." The brunette sat up, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"When'd you change?" Josh gestured at the Christmas-themed lingerie his little was wearing, all of which included a red garter belt, matching lacy thigh-highs, panties, and a black leather collar with a small heart-shaped tag that read: _Daddy's kitten_. 

"Before you woke up, dada, wanted to surprise you," Tyler mewled, bouncing back and forth on his heels.

"Excited for Christmas?"

"Yeah!" Tyler half-shouted, jumping up and giggling.

"Oh jeez, look at the time," Josh checked his phone, throwing the covers off of him and standing.

"You're never gonna sleep tonight, princess. That nap messed up your sleep schedule."

"Oh well. Now we can stay up all night waitin' for Santa!" Tyler hopped off the bed, climbing into Josh's open arms excitedly.

"Mmm. I love you, baby boy." Josh sighed, one hand carding through his kitten's fluffy hair while the other kept Tyler steadily resting on his hip.

"Love you too dada."

They made their way down the stairs, Tyler making sure to warn Josh of every danger in front of them by squeezing his shoulder and squeaking out a, "Daddy, watch out!" or, "Don't miss that step-!"

"What d'you want for a snack, honey?" Josh set Tyler on the counter, wrapping the little up in a warm blanket and kissing his forehead.

"Pankcakes!" He answered immediately, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"Pancakes? Baby, it's ten o'clock at night.." But Josh still grabbed a pan and set it on the stove.

There was no way he could say no to his princess.

-

"Daddyyy.." Tyler was licking syrup from his fingers, legs bracketed around Josh's waist.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I give you a lil' early Christmas present?" The little mewled, his eyes lidded.

"Well I guess you can, sweetheart," Josh smirked.

Tyler grinned, slipping out of his daddy's grasp and onto the floor, eyes meeting Josh's the entire time.

He was on his knees, absentmindedly playing with the drawstring on Josh's sweatpants while simultaneously palming him.

"Shit, baby, show me what that little slut mouth can do," Josh hissed, pulling his sweats down and curling his fingers into Tyler's hair.

The little began to lick and mouth at his daddy's clothed cock, making sure that he was painfully hard by the time his boxers were yanked down.

Tyler opened his mouth, tongue lapping at the head of Josh's cock before taking it in slowly, bobbing his head.

"Mm, baby boy, you suck so good," Josh groaned, pushing Tyler's head forwards until the little's nose was pressed against the skin below his navel.

Tyler gagged slightly, tears pricking his eyes as he stayed still, keeping perfect eye contact with his daddy.

"Look at you, taking daddy's cock so good, baby, my little slut," Josh let his fingers trail down to the brunette's throat, where there was a slight bulge from his cock.

The little swallowed, his mouth convulsing as he tried to keep himself from gagging.

"Gonna swallow all my cum, slut?"

Tyler tried his best to nod, pulling off and breathing heavily once Josh came into his mouth with a moan.

His lips were bright red and swollen, saliva dripping off his chin.

"God, you're so beautiful, baby boy," Josh knelt down, kissing his boyfriend slowly.

"W-Was tha' a good present?" Tyler breathed, wiping excess cum from his mouth.

"It was a perfect present, baby."

"G-Good," The little hung on his daddy's form, worn out and tired.

"Tired, princess?"

"Mmhm." Tyler mumbled, sighing happily when Josh picked him up and walked back up to their bedroom, laying him down.

"Didn't even let daddy pull his sweats up all the way, baby," The taller man laughed, bringing the fabric up from his thighs back to around his hips.

The kitten giggled, two fingers swirling in the mess of cum and saliva on his face, tongue poking out.

He sucked on them absentmindedly, one hand palming himself slowly.

"What d'you think you're doin', punkin?"

"H-Hurts daddy I need-" Tyler groaned, pre-cum leaking through the top of his panties.

"You want daddy to touch you, honey?"

"P-Please daddy."

Josh pulled Tyler's aching cock out of his panties, earning a pornographic moan, the little's legs spreading as his daddy began to stroke his cock slowly, thumb swiping over the tip and collecting pre-cum.

"Mmnh, daddyyy," Tyler bucked his hips up, hands fisting in the sheets as he felt a heat coil in his stomach.

"Cum whenever you want to, princess," Josh said gently, giving his kitten's cock a long lick up the shaft.

"A-Ah-!" The brunette threw his head back as he came all over Josh's fist and himself, white landing on his stomach and chest.

"T-Thank you daddy," He panted, closing his eyes.

"Anything for my little princess," Josh cooed, grabbing a towel to wipe up the mess on Tyler's stomach and his hand.

"Let's get you dressed for bed, baby," He pulled Tyler's garter belt and collar off, leaving him in just panties and a pair of thigh-highs.

"All good, honey?" Josh rubbed Tyler's sides, giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Mhm," Tyler nodded.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, now let's get some sleep, okay?" Josh pulled the covers down and Tyler crawled underneath them, reaching for the taller man.

Josh got into bed and Tyler curled himself around his daddy, enjoying the warm heat he gave off.

"Love you, dada," He mumbled.

"I love you too, kitten."


	4. I Need A Gingerbread Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO. 'Tis Jess. It's been way too long, I'm so so sooooo sorry everyone :( . I lost motivation for this story a few months back. I realized how cute it was and that I really wanted to continue it again !! I will also be the only writer as of now. My co writer/best friend needed some time off writing for a while for personal reasons, which air I completely understand. I wish her nothing but the best and lots of love. Anyway, here we are. Time for some little Tyler on Christmas morning. Yes. Christmas. It's been that long. Sorry if my writing kinda sucks, I'm getting used to doing it again. I again apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm so happy to be writing again. I hope you guys enjoy ! Love you tons xx -Jess.

    Tyler wakes up early. Much earlier than he's used too. The clock reads, "5:37 Am." He has good reason. It's Christmas morning! As the black, snowy night sky starts to change colors to indicate the very brink of daytime, Tyler was awake. He looks over and sees Josh is still very much asleep. Tyler wants to wake him up, but he knows Josh loves his sleep. He decides to leave him be for a while. Tyler comes up with the idea to go and take a peek downstairs to see what Santa brought him. He swings his small legs over the side of the bed. Carefully, he drops to the floor and tiptoes out of the room and down the stairs, keeping a tight grip on his beloved stuffed cat, Spooky. 

    "Spooky," Tyler whispers to the toy. "It's Christmas! Santa came last night and brought presents!" Tyler bounces on his toes, excitedly as he makes his way down the stairs. The smell of pine lingers in the air, as well as chocolate chip cookies. Tyler first checks the kitchen to see the plate of cookies he and Josh left for Santa. Almost all of them were gone! There was only a half of a cookie left. The cup of milk was finished however. "Guess my cookies were really good huh?" Tyler giggles proudly, finally making his way to the living room. 

   Tyler can see the walls of the living room coming into view. Their illuminated by a soft white light caused by the lights on the Christmas tree. As soon as Tyler rounds the corner, a happy squeal is living his lips. The tree is surrounded by pretty wrapped boxes. His stocking above the fire place was filled with candy and small toys as well  as well. So was Josh's. There were different wrappings on the boxes. Tyler's personal favorite was the red wrapping paper with the gold trees. He liked shiny things. 

    Tyler sat himself in front of the tree, marveling at the display in front of him. He holds Spooky's paw excitedly and as a way to ease his temptation to rip through all the boxes this instant. "I wonder what I got, Spooks. Do you think I got the coloring books I asked for. Maybe I got more stuffies. You can have brothers and sisters! Ooh, or maybe I got the really pretty dress I saw in the city when Daddy and I went to see the big tree. Do you think I got the-"

    "Why don't you open them up and find out, Kitten?" Josh's deep, raspy sleepy voice stops Tyler and his rambling. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He smiles, holding his arms out for Tyler to hop into. 

   Tyler beams up at his boyfriend and trots over to him. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck and jumps up, engulfing Josh's bare waist with his legs. "G'Morning Daddy! Merry Christmas! Did I wake you up before? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Tyler mumbles before giving Josh's cheek a big kiss. 

    "Don't worry, little one. Daddy set his alarm early since he knew his kitten would be so eager for his presents." Josh chuckles, leaning down to give Tylet a proper kiss. "I'm going to make a cup of coffee and your chocolate milk. Once I'm done, you can open your presents." He smiles and exits to the kitchen.

    Josh makes sure to make himself a larger cup of coffee. He had to get up in the middle of the night to finish wrapping and setting up the presents. It took a bit of time, but knowing how happy Tyler would be, it was worth it. Josh even wrapped presents he bought for himself. On Tyler's Christmas, Tyler wrote down a few items he thought Santa should get for Josh. Josh thought it was very sweet of him. He made sure to get those items as well so Santa didn't let Tyler down. 

   A few moments later, Josh enters the room with a big mug of coffee in one hand, and a sippy cup of chocolate milk in the other. "Here you are, my love."

    Tyler eagerly takes his cup and start drinking his milk. "Thank you, Dadda!" He blows Josh a kiss and turns to face his presents. "Can I open them now?" He asks quietly, trying not to show his eagerness.

    Josh chuckles and nods, grabbing his phone to record some of the moments. "Okay baby boy. Go right on ahead." He smiles, motioning with his hand to show that Tyler can open his gifts.

Without hesitation, Tyler yells happily and reaches for a medium sized box. It looked like a clothing box. He tears open the snowman printed paper and opens the white box. Inside, there's a lavender colored dress. It's solid in color on the top and there's a white color as well. The short sleeves are trimmed with white lace as well. The skirt off is puffy and ruffled. Tyler loves the big skirt dresses. "Daddy look!" He turns to Josh and holds the dress up to his chest to show how it would look on him. "It's so gorgeous!" 

   Josh smiles proudly. He was scared he picked out the wrong dress when he was shopping. "I'm glad you love it, sweetheart. It really is very pretty." He adds, taking a sip of his coffee. "You know. Daddy thinks you should open that longer one. It's behind the tree and to the left. That one is from Daddy." Josh smiles again. 

   Tyler nods and crawls over to the box Josh pointed. He almost slides on the floor due to his thigh highs against the wooden floors. He sits up and picks up the box. On it, it reads, "To : My Kitten. From : Daddy. I love you." Tyler beams at the message and crawls over to Josh. Knowing that this present is from him makes him crave the closeness. Tyler sits in between Josh's legs, his back against the closed recliner. 

   "Go on, darling. Open it up." Josh leans down to kiss the top of Tyler's head. His phone is still recording the moments. 

    Tyler nods and starts tearing through the wrapping paper with no remorse, despite it being the red and gold one. The presents inside is far from what he expected. It brings tears to his eyes. 

    It's a long picture black frame, the kinds that can hold more than one picture. The frame is decorated with small, silver hearts and the silver word "Love" written in script. The frame holds 5 pictures. However only 4 of them are being used. The last one is empty. The first picture shows Tyler and Josh on their first date, five years ago. They had the biggest smiles and such blushed cheeks. The second shows a picture of Tyler and Josh sitting on the beach for Fourth of July, their backs turned at the camera. Tyler's head is in Josh's shoulder. Josh is kissing Tyler on his forehead. It was just after their one year anniversary. The third picture is one of sleeping on the couch in Josh's sisters house. Tyler is curled up on top of Josh. A colorful tattooed arm is firmly hold Tyler's waist. They were visiting Josh's side of the family for Laura and Bill's anniversary party. The fourth picture is of Tyler and Josh dancing around in their kitchen when the first bought their current house almost a year ago. Each photo was in a different year of their relationship. 

   "J-Josh." Tyler breathes out as a tear runs down his cheek. His slips out of little space for a moment so he can have this emotional movement. Tyler turns around and sits himself on Josh's lap. He engulfs his boyfriend in a hug. "It's b-beautiful. I love it so much. Thank you. I love you." He murmurs in Josh's shoulder.

   Josh rest his hands on Tyler's hips, his fingers playing with the hem of Tyler's mustard yellow hoodie. "I'm glad you like it, Ty. I love you too." Josh brings Tyler's face into his hands so he can wipe away his tears and give him a kiss. "And I'll fill the last picture later. I'm saving it for later." 

   Tyler crawls off of Josh and goes back to working on his presents. It takes about an half an hour to get through them all with the occasional pause for Josh to open one of his presents, to give Josh a hug or a kiss, or to take a candy break with the candy in his stocking. Tyler makes sure to organize all of his gifts so they'll be easier to clean up later as well. 

    In the end, Tyler is left with three new play sets, six stuffies, two new videos games, both Mario of course, four shirts, three skirts, four dress, a bunch of pairs of lingerie, panties, and thigh highs, a couple of coloring books, a new set of crayons, and a package of new pacifiers. He turns to Josh, who was now standing to stretch his back. Tyler stands up as well to give Josh another big hug. "This was  the best Christmas ever!" He giggles against Josh's bare chest. However, Josh pulls away. Tyler pouts for a minute before he sees Josh pulling a small velvet box out of the pocket of his sweatpants. 

    Josh swallows nervously and drops to a knee. "It's not over yet, Tyler." He smiles with slightly red cheeks and glassy eyes. Josh promised himself he wouldn't cry. He knew he would break that promise. He opens the box slowly. Inside, a black ring with a row of small diamonds in the middle of the band, wrapped around the entire ring.

    "Tyler Robert Joseph. The love of my life. Gosh, I still don't know how've you put up with me for almost five years, yet here we are. I knew ever since our first date when you started laughing in the movies and Red Bull shot out of your nose that's you'd be the one. You complete me. You bring out this person that I am now that I wasn't years ago. I used to be so shy, timid, anxious of everything. Then here you come along. A little ball of energy who never failed to put a smile on my face. You made a stronger person. You made me happier. I wasn't so scared of anything anymore. You made me braver. You helped me  become this more dominant man I am today. I would never see myself this happy, this brave, this overall person I am today if you weren't with me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't picture myself without you. You make me the happiest man and Daddy on the face of the Earth. I love absolutely every part of you. Both big Tyler and little Tyler. It's still you and I'm in love with it all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you crushing Red Bulls, playing Nintendo, and dancing in our kitchen. And I want to spend the rest of my life playing with your stuffies, reading you bedtime stories, and dressing you up in pretty dresses. Whatever you want, as long as I have you for now and forever. I love you so much, Tyler. Beyond words. N-Now this big question. Tyler Robert Joseph. Will you marry me?" Josh chokes out the final words, the tears finally getting to the best of him, and from what he can tell, Tyler too.

    Tyler can't speak, not trusting his voice. He has a hand clamped over his mouth to stifle his sobs. Once Josh says those four words, Tyler nods frantically, finally choking out a sob. He drops to the floor so he can hold Josh in his arms. 

   They sit there, crying and hugging for what seems like forever until they're stable enough to speak again. "I-I love you." Tyler whispers with a small giggle and a sniffle of his nose. 

    Josh laughs happily and slips the ring onto Tyler's finger. "I love you, Tyler. Now. Let's get a picture for that fifth frame."

    Josh holds the phone out to the right of him so Tyler's ring will be in view. Josh leans in and kisses Tyler gingerly as Tyler holds his fiancé's face in his hands. Josh snaps the picture a few times but drops his phone so he can grab Tyler's waist. Josh kisses Tyler like it's the last thing he'll do. The kiss isn't the prettiest since the two both end up crying from how overwhelmed and happy they are. It was definitely an amazing start to a Chirstmas Day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHAT ENDING THOUGH. IT WAS SO PERFECT NOT TOO. I HAD TO DO IT !! IT MAY HAVE BEEN RUSHED BUT I COULDNT HELP IT.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated ! Thanks for reading and supporting ! Love you tons xx


End file.
